Different House
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Snape left on a Sabbatical the year that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. This story covers Harry's first year at Hogwarts while Snape is away. Partly based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Different House

Rating: K

Summary: Snape left on a Sabbatical the year that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. This story covers Harry's first year at Hogwarts while Snape is away. Partly based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 1: Snape Leaving

"Are you sure that you don't want to take your sabbatical next year," Dumbledore asked when Professor Snape wrote to him, telling him that he wanted to take a year off.

"I'm sure, Headmaster," Snape said, "I need to spend a year more away from anything that has Potter in it. I know he'll be in Gryffindor and causing all sorts of trouble. I want to be away from it from another year and I want to get some work done."

Dumbledore rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, I'll have Slughorn cover for you."

"That's all I ask," Snape said and then he left.

A couple of months later Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. He had heard all about the school and the teachers that taught it. Harry was a very bright student but not allowed to show it because of what would happen if his Uncle and Aunt found out. He hoped that, at Hogwarts, he would finally be free to be himself and not just some stinking famous person. Personally Harry thought it was sick.

Upon arriving at the school the hat sorted him into Slytherin, which he heard was for cunning people. Harry headed over to the table and sat down, Theodore Nott shaking his hand. That started the whole beginning of a new life for Harry.

"So which person is Snape?" Harry asked Theo.

"He's not here," Theo answered.

Harry looked at him and then asked, "Why?"

"Went on a Sabbatical," Theo answered.

When the feast was over the students left the Great Hall and headed to the Slytherin Common Room, led by a prefect. The entrance to the common room could only be accessed by knowing a password.

"Password," the painting of a man asked.

"Pureblood," the Prefect answered and it let them enter.

The Slytherin common room was filled with green and silver colored walls and furniture. There was a long book shelf filled with books that Harry couldn't wait to get his hands on. However the Prefect told them the rules which included studying, doing your homework, and most of all not acting like a bunch of Gryffindor's.

"They will get you expelled," he said.

There was no way that Harry was allowing that to happen.

The next day the snakes had Herbology with the Hufflepuff's. Harry had memorized all his course books by heart and so felt as though he had a better chance then some of the other students. The next class, Potions, was taught by Professor Slughorn and had the Gryffindor's in it. He grinned when he came across Harry's name. Harry rolled his eyes and thought, "Oh great, another Harry Potter fan." He then put them in pairs to make a simple potion to cure boils.

Harry had read about this one and so he was able to measure the ingredients without any problems. Theo, thankfully, was his partner and they were able to bottle their ingredients without too much drama. When they had turned their samples in Harry pulled out Potions Monthly and read up on a potion called 'The Wolfbane.

They had lunch and then a free afternoon. During that lunch he came face to face with Ron Weasley again. The boy looked at him with hate and Harry had no clue what he had done.

"What do you want, Weasley," Theo asked.

"I'm not talking to you, Nott," Weasley said, "So the famous Harry Potter is too good for Gryffindor. I had to write home to mum, telling her that you weren't in our house."

"And why do I want to be in a house full of people that believe in breaking the rules," Harry asked him, "Because there's no way that I'm getting expelled. Now why don't you run along and munch on some food, since that's what you're only good at."

"Shut up, Potty."

Harry glared at him and then said, "Is that the best insult that you have because it's pretty lame. Now why don't you move along, I do have homework to finish."

Weasley glared at him but thankfully a prefect came along and Weasley left Harry alone.

That afternoon he got all his homework done and spent it reading up on the article that he had started to read during Potions. It was interesting but he felt that maybe it could be improved. He then read up about the Potions Conference that was being held. It sounded interesting and Harry vowed that one day he would go. The next day he had Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was a nightmare, and then Herbology (with the blasted Gryffindor's again), lunch, and then Charms.

During Charms he found someone that really irritated him. Hermione Granger, who acted as though she was the only one that held the knowledge that was needed to answer a question correctly, kept answering the questions that Harry knew. Professor Flitwick called on her time and time again, earning a grin from the Gryffindor's and twenty points.

Oh this was so going to be war.

Harry raised his hand during class and Flitwick turned and smiled at him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," he said.

"I already know the Levitation Charm," he told the Professor.

"Really," he said, "Let's see."

Harry grinned at him and then took out a light object.

"Wingardium Leviosia," he said and the object floated into the air.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," Flitwick said, sounding excited, "Fifty points to Slytherin for knowing the spell before anyone."

That got glares from the Gryffindor's including Hermione Granger. Harry smirked; he had won the first battle.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"There seems to be a contest between Potter and Granger," Flitwick said to Dumbledore.

"I'm sure that Miss Granger will prove to be the better student," Dumbledore told him.

Flitwick gave him a look and then said, "He's just as bright as Lily."

"I doubt that," Dumbledore said, "He's got plenty of James Potter in him."

"Well I doubt that you're right on that one," Flitwick said, "If he had plenty of James Potter in him he would act like him. No, he acts like Lily."

Dumbledore said nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Things didn't improve for Harry as the weeks went by. During Flying Lessons, with the blasted Gryffindor's, Ron Weasley tried to prove that he was better then Harry. When Neville got hurt the entire house turned on him. Harry didn't find this remotely funny. Of course the blasted Gryffindorks (Theo snickered at the new nickname) had to try and get Harry to disobey Madam Hooch.

"Oh and get expelled, I think not," Harry said.

"Ooh Mr. Smarty Pants is scared," Ron said, "What do you expect from someone raised by muggles."

In the end it was Ron Weasley that got into trouble when Madam Hooch showed up and caught Weasley taunting Harry.

"Detention and ten points from Gryffindor," she said.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Snape will not appear in the story until after Harry's first year. Hope that you like the coming chapters and sorry if I misspelled any spells.


	2. October Troubles

Title: Different House

Rating: K

Summary: Snape left on a Sabbatical the year that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. This story covers Harry's first year at Hogwarts while Snape is away. Partly based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111

To Everyone: Thanks for commenting on my first chapter. It was great to see your reviews.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111

Chapter 2: October Troubles

October arrived and Harry was pleased. All his classes were going great, he only had to put up with the Gryffindorks during Charms, and he still had Theodore Nott as a friend. He got his new issue of Potions Monthly on the first day of October and was reading it as Theo tried to tell him about the Halloween Feast.

"That sounds interesting," Harry said, not looking at him.

"Are you even listening?" he asked, "Halloween, is great!"

"I like Samhain personally," Harry told him, still not looking at him.

"Whatever," Theo said and Harry was left alone.

Harry spent time, on the weekends, working on one project or the other. Here, at Hogwarts, he was able to sign up for a lab and then spend time trying to improve a potion that Slughorn had assigned to make it better or work faster. During his trip to Diagon Alley he had gotten a large book that was filled with blank pages. Inside these pages he wrote down potions, what he added or subtracted, and what happened. During the month of October there were seven explosions inside lab seven, which everyone knew that Harry used.

By the middle part of October he was already good enough in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Herbology to warrant most into believing that Harry had more of his mother in him then his father. Harry hated Quidditch and made plans to spend the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin working on a charm that he was trying to create. He was going to charm something so that if he needed to get away from the Dursley's he could. Harry had read the rules and they clearly stated that he could use a charm item as long as it was made inside the school.

There was no way that he was putting up with another summer with the Dursley's.

Naturally the Gryffindor's were jealous of Harry's brains because he was smarter then Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley started calling him a Geek and Harry kept a Repelling Charm on him at all times so when the Weasley twins pranked him it would go back on them. During one trip between History of Magic and his common room the Weasley twins tried to hex him. It hit them and made them grow antlers.

Flitwick added this to the report that would go on Professor Snape's desk.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I don't know why you're going to report this to Severus, he's going to hate the child," McGonagall pointed out.

"Severus knows what its like to be bullied and having to put charms on your body to protect yourself. I'm going to make it very clear that Harry is not only brilliant but also being bullied for being smart."

McGonagall shook her head and said, "Why can't they leave the child alone?"

"Because they don't know how to," Flitwick answered.

"Sometimes I wish Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor," McGonagall commented.

"Would he of been the same smart boy that your seeing?" Flitwick asked.

McGonagall shook her head, knowing that he had a point.

"I still don't understand why Dumbledore isn't taking an interest in him," Flitwick commented.

"Because he's not in Gryffindor, that's why," McGonagall answered.

"I just wish-."

There was a knock on the door and when McGonagall told the person to enter it turned out to be Neville Longbottom.

"What do you need, Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall asked.

"Ron Weasley tried to hex Potter," he told them.

That got both of them out the door.

When they arrived they found Ron Weasley covered in boils. The Gryffindor's at once told McGonagall that Potter had hexed Weasley first. She didn't believe it for one moment and said, "SILENCE!"

Everyone fell silent.

"Now what happened here?" she asked.

"Ron Weasley was doing nothing, just walking down the hall, and Potter attacked him," Granger told her.

"And why don't I believe you," McGonagall told her.

"But it's true," she said.

"I don't think so," McGonagall said to her, "I've seen you all bully this child and I'm not putting up with it."

"Well he should have been in Gryffindor!" Granger stated.

"How about you, Miss Granger, and all of you serving detention and ten points a piece for lying to me," McGonagall told her, which made Granger go white. "Mr. Longbottom, take Weasley to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes, ma'am," Longbottom said and then both Professors left the Gryffindor's alone.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Harry was glad that someone had believed him when it came out that Weasley had hexed him. True, the charm had worked but he knew that the Gryffindor's would try something else. It wasn't beyond believing that they would seek revenge for looking like a bunch of idiots. However, for him to fully get back at them, he would have to do something that looked stupid but wouldn't come back to him at all. He grinned at the thought that Granger and the others would look like total fools. Then maybe he would get some peace and quiet to work on his charms and other things. A couple of days later Harry was heading up the stairs when he saw Granger and Weasley following him.

Oh this was going to be too good.

He continued as though he hadn't noticed them and found himself on the third floor. He knew that he would get into trouble if he was discovered by a teacher but it was almost worth it. He remembered that the third floor corridor was off-limits and the idea of off-limits was just too much for Gryffindor's to take. They seem to have some desire to find out why something was forbidden. He pressed his ear to the door and heard barking. He opened the door and quickly making himself invisible he closed the door but he wasn't actually inside.

He moved aside and heard what Granger and Weasley were saying. It was almost too much to take and he almost laughed.

"Potter is inside," Weasley said. "I wonder what's behind the door?"

"Come on, lets find out," Granger said and she slowly opened the door.

That's when they got caught, red handed by Professor Sprout.

"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING OPENING THAT DOOR?" she screamed, "GET BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOM AND FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR."

"But Potter is in there," Granger said.

"I'll look for myself," Sprout told them and Harry watched them leave, looking upset.

Harry left a couple of moments later while Sprout was opening the door, her wand out.

Harry now knew that something was behind the door but he had no desire to see what was doing all the growling. The fact that they were caught was soon all over the school. The Slytherins thought it was funny that the supposed brightest witch of her age was caught breaking one of Dumbledore's rules and that Weasley was not far behind. On the bad side it meant that he was cornered by idiot one and idiot two.

"I know that you're after whatever Dumbledore is guarding," he said.

"Oh and what proof do you have?" Harry asked him.

"We saw you going inside," he said, "And mark my words I'm going to get daddy to expel you."

"Good luck with that," Harry told him and then pushed him aside to head to History of Magic.

The rest of the month passed without any problems. Though Harry could see Granger and Weasley, with some girl name Brown, trying to figure out what the dog was guarding. Personally Harry didn't have time for stupid people that broke the rules. True, he had broken the rule about not going up there but it was more to make Granger and Weasley look stupid. Whatever the thing was guarding it was up to the school to make sure that it didn't get taken.

He was a freaking Slytherin not a dumb Gryffindor.

Halloween came around and Harry told Theo that he would rather spend time alone then go down to the feast.

"Are you sure?" Theo asked.

"This was the day my parents died, I don't want to celebrate that," Harry said.

Theo understood and went down to the feast without him.

An hour later the students came back. Harry was reading a book and looked up when they came back. The food appeared at once and Harry asked him what had happened.

"A Troll was released," he said, "I don't know how that's even possible but I'm sure that some stupid Gryffindor is going to do something about it."

Harry figured that he was right.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Another chapter written. Snape will be making an appearance in a couple more chapters.


	3. November Games

Title: Different House

Rating: K

Summary: Snape left on a Sabbatical the year that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. This story covers Harry's first year at Hogwarts while Snape is away. Partly based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111

To ultima-owner: Yeah, but does those three care. No!

To PhoenixFelicis: Yeah, Hermione is going to be a major pain in Harry's butt. Which will make him think that maybe he's been put on a way too big pedestal.

To Rainbow2007: Thanks for loving it.

To ; Thanks for your review and Hermione is really acting totally stupid. That comment from Hermione was totally unacceptable.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

Chapter 3: November Games

A credit to Harry's really bad luck Granger and Weasley at once told Dumbledore that Harry hadn't been at the feast. What was so wrong about not wanting to celebrate the night that was connected to your parent's deaths? Some people didn't have their priories in the right place. So that's how Harry ended up in the Headmaster's office.

"All students are supposed to be at the Halloween Feast," he told Harry.

"Well I don't care about some stupid feast," Harry told him, "Or have you forgotten that my parents died on Halloween. Why, in the name of god, would I want to celebrate a holiday connected to my parent's deaths? Of course you care only about your precious Gryffindor's and not about me."

"I don't care about what you personally believe," Dumbledore told him, "You will go to every meal or I'll have you suspended for trying to get past the rules."

Harry was mad! He got up and said, "Why don't you go to hell." And he stormed out.

He knew that he would pay for talking to Dumbledore like that but he personally didn't care. How dare he think that he had done anything wrong. Just because others might think that it's great to eat a huge amount of sweets didn't mean that he had to agree with them. He spent his time doing his work and then headed down to a lab to work on a potion that was important to his grade. He wouldn't get graded for it right away but at the end of the year. However Slughorn told him that Dumbledore had bared him from using the lab.

Oh this got Harry mad.

"And why?" he asked.

"He just told me that you're banned," Slughorn told him.

"And how am I supposed to do my work if I can't brew?" Harry asked him, anger laced in his voice.

Slughorn said nothing, which is what Harry expected.

Harry had to put up with the Snakes complaining that they weren't getting any brewing time. A sixth year said that Granger and the Weasley twins were taking up almost all the time. Harry expected the Ravenclaw's to work in the lab because they were expected to do their best and nothing less would they put up with. Harry decided to go for a walk, to try and figure things out. He found himself setting outside, on the bench, his mind wondering where he could go. He really wanted to get this done.

Suddenly a hex came at him and he ducked to keep from getting hit.

"Shoot him again," said someone and another hex came at him.

Harry bolted, shooting spell after spell that he had learned behind him. He heard yelping, so that meant that he had hit one of them. He saw a hut up the way and kept on running, trying to keep from getting hexed. Finally he was banging on the door and the person opened it just as a hex came right through. Harry closed it and started breathing hard.

"Arry, what's going on?" the voice of Hagrid asked.

"The Gryffindor's are trying to hex me," Harry answered.

"Great," Hagrid said, shaking his head.

"We'll get him when Hagrid lets him go," someone said.

"Sounds like Oliver Wood is out there," Hagrid told him.

"I can't stand this," Harry said, "I don't even like being famous and they act as though I've broken some rule. They don't like it that I'm smart and I just want to be left alone and they won't leave me alone."

"Arry, you can't change people's views," Hagrid told him, "Their going to hate you no matter what you do."

Harry knew that Hagrid was right.

Harry had no idea how long he had been in Hagrid's hut but it was very late when he returned back to the castle. The Gryffindor's, it seemed, had gone to bed because he didn't meet anyone. Hagrid took him and the relieved look on Professor McGonagall's face told him that she had been worried about him.

"Hagrid, what happened?" McGonagall asked.

"The damn Gryffindor's tried to hex him," Hagrid answered.

"Oh this is getting to be too much," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, return to your common room. I'm going to have a long talk with my house."

Harry thanked Hagrid for helping and headed down to the dungeons.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I'm getting sick and tried of this, Albus," Slughorn said, "You act as though Harry has done something wrong. You won't let him brew, which would have kept him from getting hexed."

"He should have been at the feast," Dumbledore told him, "He talked back to me, which my mother would have slapped me for if I had pulled that at his age."

"He didn't want to celebrate on the day his parents died. What's so wrong with that?"

"Everything," Dumbledore answered, "He thinks that things like the Feast are beneath him. His parents would have wanted him to go on."

"Well I'm sorry if some of us can't," McGonagall stated.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Harry didn't go to the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He hated the game, wanted to read his November issue of Potions Monthly, and wanted to try and sneak some brewing time. He knew that he would get into trouble but it was the only time that the students would be gone. Theodore, who Harry figured knew that he would break the rules, told him that Slytherin house had their own lab.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked him.

"You never asked," Theodore answered.

So while the school was watching the game, Harry was busy making up for lost lab time.

Slytherin ended up winning the match against Gryffindor which put Gryffindor in a very bad mood. Harry was called into Dumbledore's office, again, because he hadn't attended the match. His anger was beyond anything but Harry personally didn't care. There was nothing in the Hogwarts bylaws that said that he had to go to a stupid game and watch people lose what was left of their brain cells.

"I HATE QUDDITCH!" Harry screamed at him.

"There's nothing wrong with Quidditch!" Dumbledore told him.

"Give me a game of soccer any day," Harry stated, "Now can I go?"

"Fine, but you're attending the match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"I'll bring my book," Harry growled and left the Headmaster's office.

Harry told Theo about what Dumbledore had told him.

"Oh this is so stupid," Theo said, "Just because you didn't attend the match you're suddenly doing something."

"I know the Gryffindor's are going to try something," Harry said, "Their mad that they lost to us."

"So what, that's their problem," Theo said, "Just because they want to be sore losers doesn't mean they need to infect us with their bad mood."

"Yeah, don't l know," Harry said.

The following Monday Harry was busy working on his Dogbreath Potion, and thinking of the perfect person to give it to, when Slughorn got everyone's attention. It would be ten minutes before the potion needed to be stirred so Harry could afford to take a break.

"At the end of the term in June I will be leaving and Professor Snape will be returning," he told them, "I want all of you to be warned that Snape doesn't put up with people messing around in his class. Now I hope that all of you have been keeping a potions journal. These things are very important."

Harry grinned and looked over at the Gryffindor side. Granger looked upset about something and it was clear that she hadn't kept a potions journal. Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Slughorn said.

"Can we take our journal's home?" he asked.

"No, they will be kept in the office and looked over by Professor Snape upon his return. He'll give it back to you when you return."

Harry nodded, glad that at least one thing would be safe from the Dursley's. Once Professor Slughorn was done talking Harry looked over what his potion was suppose to be like and then added the next ingredient. He wrote his notes down and then waited until the next stage was ready and added his final ingredient. The potion was the perfect brown that it was suppose to be and when Slughorn's back was turned Harry bottled two samples of the potion. He slipped one down his robe sleeve and turned the other one in.

Oh he had plans for this potion.

That night, before curfew, he took a trip down to the kitchens. Theo had told him about House Elves and he knew that the elves would be able to help. Upon arriving he found himself surrounded by them.

"What can we do for you, Master?" one of them asked.

"Could you put these in the Gryffindor drinks," Harry asked him, "And don't tell anyone, not even Dumbledore."

"We won't, we'll be good elves," the elf said.

"Thanks," Harry said and he left.

The next morning, after Theo had asked him for the tenth time why he was smiling, they sat down at the Slytherin table. Harry managed to keep a straight face until the entire Gryffindor house ran out of the Great Hall. He then burst out laughing, which was easy to cover since the rest of Slytherin House was laughing.

"I wonder what they drunk?" someone asked.

"Whatever it was, it was funny," someone answered.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"They ingested Dogsbreath Potion," Madam Pomfrey told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and asked, "And how did they get it?"

"Most likely from a joke product that someone from one of the other houses had," she answered.

"Potter, he did this," Dumbledore said.

"And do you have any proof that Potter did this?"

"He was laughing!"

"So was everyone else in Slytherin House," Slughorn pointed out, "Accusing Mr. Potter of pranking the Gryffindor's is wrong."

"Then I'll find out form other means."

"Which are all illegal," McGonagall pointed out, "It seems like, to me, that they got a hold of the potion by mistake that was intended for the Slytherins. I think they should be punished."

"Well if it was the Weasley twins fault then they shouldn't get punished."

McGonagall and Slughorn both stared at him and then Dumbledore left.

"I've got a bad feeling that Severus is going to have his hands full with Dumbledore," McGonagall pointed out.

"I feel for him," Slughorn said.

The match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had a forced Harry in attendance. Harry had brought a book and spent the entire match reading. He cast a spell so that he wouldn't hear the game and had a good time reading. Naturally the Gryffindor's where there because Madam Pomfrey refuse to give them the antidote. That saved Harry a load of problems and he still hated Quidditch.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Dumbledore is still dumb.


	4. December Holiday

Title: Different House

Rating: K

Summary: Snape left on a Sabbatical the year that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. This story covers Harry's first year at Hogwarts while Snape is away. Partly based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111

To Everyone: Thanks for reviewing my story. You make me so happy.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111

Chapter 4: December Holiday

Harry was very glad when December came around. The school was leaving for the Winter break and he had signed Slughorn's list to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas break. He had nothing waiting on him at the Dursley's and he would most likely be threatened with never being able to come back by his stupid Uncle Vernon. Hermione Granger, the Gryffindork Know-It-All was, once again, getting more brewing time then he was. However he had finally gotten the charm done and it was in his trunk, waiting to be used.

Theodore tried to talk him into going to his house for Christmas but all it would be was more stares at his relatives because he was famous. So that left him the only Slytherin staying over for the Christmas break. He noticed that Slughorn was leaving as well, though that didn't surprise him. The only teachers remaining was Dumbledork, McGonagall, Quirrell (someone shoot him), Hagrid, and Flitwick. Upon entering the Great Hall he noticed Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown were staying over. Someone really shoot him.

He sat down at the Slytherin table and started to eat his breakfast. He had a tone of things to do and he didn't want to have to put up with Weasel and Brownie. Once he was done eating he left and headed back to the common room to get his things. He was going to spend the whole day figuring out new ways to get one up on Gangle.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

"I see that Potter remained at Hogwarts for the break, causing more trouble," Dumbledore said over lunch a couple of hours later.

"Why can't you leave him alone?" McGonagall asked, "He's doing nothing wrong."

"Nothing that I've caught him doing," Dumbledore corrected.

McGonagall crossed her arms and said, "Why are you so against Potter? He's done nothing wrong to anyone and doesn't break the rules."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You were the one that asked Severus to wait another year before he took his Sabbatical. When he told you that he didn't want to put up with a year of Potter you were all defending the boy. What are you going to do when Severus asked you why you have a problem with Potter just because he's in Slytherin? Are you going to lie or tell him the truth?"

"I'm going to tell him about what Potter is not taking part in," Dumbledore told her, "He'll agree with me that Potter thinks that he's above the rules."

"And I'll tell him that Potter didn't want to celebrate the day this his parents died, that he hates Quidditch and rather be brewing, that he's made friends with Theodore Nott, and he can't stand Know-It-All's. He'll see what a bright boy Potter is and agree that's Potter's right not to take part in things that he thinks are pointless. Have some respect for others respect for the dead."

"He's not going to believe you."

McGonagall said nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Dear Severus,

I hope that your time away from Hogwarts and what you call Dunderheads is going well. I heard that you spoke very well at the Potions Conference and Professor Slughorn credits his teaching to how well you did. Eye rolling time! Dumbledore is having trouble with Potter and not based on anything that you think that he's doing. Potter refused to go to the feast because he didn't want to celebrate the day that his parents died.

I personally think that everyone should have the right to morn in their own way. He hates Quidditch, which will surprise you, and he's proven to be just as good as his mother in Potions and Charms. Personally Dumbledore needs to get a life.

Sincerely and with Love,

Minerva.

She handed the letter to the owl, which flew away.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Christmas came around and Harry woke up to a small package from the Dursley's. It turned out to be a coin and a pair of old socks. Harry rolled his eyes and headed up to the Great Hall for Christmas breakfast. He noticed that Weasel was wearing a horrible sweater and he was glad that he hadn't gotten that for Christmas. Though personally he wouldn't have cared. A package was waiting on Harry when he arrived and saw that it was from Professor McGonagall.

Opening it he found a book on Intermediate Potions by Miranda Bowl. He opened it and found it full of really cool potions. He looked up to see McGonagall looking at him. He mouthed 'Thanks' and she mouthed back 'thank you.' and Harry ate quickly so he could get back to his common room and read the book in more detail.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

As for McGonagall she found a letter waiting on her when she got back from her breakfast. It was from Severus and when she opened it she read:

Dear Minerva,

I doubt that Dumbledore would have a problem with precious Potter. However, if he's making a big deal about Potter not being in Gryffindor then that's his problem. Once again I agree that he needs to 'get a life' as you call it. Personally I doubt that Potter would be in Slytherin, he's too much like his father for that to happen. However I'll be watching the Headmaster when I come back over the summer. Looking forward to finding out what's been going on while I've been gone.

Sincerely,

Severus

McGonagall took out another paper and wrote.

Dear Severus,

Warning: War between Potter and Granger is what to expect when you get back. Need to get something through that girl's thick skull that doesn't require a hammer. Gave Potter a book on Intermediate Potions that he almost ran out of the hall to read.

Sincerely and with love,

Minerva

She gave it to the owl, which flew away. A couple of days later she got a letter form Severus.

Dear Minerva,

I highly doubt that Potter would be interested in Potions. However, I will see for myself if this is true. Sorry for not telling you that Slughorn thinks that he's responsible for too much things happening that are connected to me. But we let him keep on dreaming.

Sincerely,

Severus

"Oh wait until you find out how true all of it is," McGonagall said and she left her office for the night.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Sorry about not making this a long chapter. I'm also not going to updating for awhile. I threw my back out and I'm in a ton of pain. I can only update this story as I had this story done months ago.


	5. January Returns

Title: Different House

Rating: K

Summary: Snape left on a Sabbatical the year that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. This story covers Harry's first year at Hogwarts while Snape is away. Partly based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Sorry about taking so long to update but my back was really hurting me and I only just gotten over it. Thanks for sticking with this and I'm currently writing the sequel.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: January Returns

Harry's fun was interrupted by the return of the rest of the student body. Theo was the first person that Harry saw and Harry showed him the book that McGonagall had given him.

"Pretty wicked!" Theo said, "So how as your Christmas?"

"Got loads done including that charm that I told you about," Harry answered.

"Glad you're going to get away from those horrible muggles," Theo said.

"Thanks," Harry said, "So how was your Christmas?"

"Not bad, unless you count my Aunt Lucy getting drunk and taking off all her clothes," Theo said, shuttering.

Harry shuttered as well and said, "Oh that was way too much information."

They both laughed.

Classes started the next day and, thankfully, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry had stopped looking at the teacher because every time that happened he was getting a horrible pain in his head. Herbology was a nightmare with Granger sprouting off how much of a bookworm she really was. Sprout gave her twenty points for answering four questions that Harry already knew that answers to.

Harry's blood boiled, again, at the smug look on Granger's face.

"Homework, a two roll essay on Beetle Eyes," she told them, "I'll give a hundred points to which house comes up with information that is not known."

The smug look on Granger's face increased but Harry knew that he would be the one to get Slytherin those hundred points. Later that night Harry told Theo that the hundred points would be theirs.

"And how do you even know this, Granger will come up with something," Theo said.

"Well she doesn't have the book that I have," Harry told him and he showed Theo the chapter about the continuing benefits of beetle eyes. "I've already checked the Library. They don't have this book!"

"Oh this is going to be so good," Theo said, "Imagine the look on Granger's face when we get those hundred points."

Harry laughed and said, "Oh that look is going to be priceless.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how was your Yule," McGonagall asked Sprout.

"Well," Sprout answered, "So I see that you had no problem during Christmas break."

"Of course not," McGonagall said, "I have Potter a present and got two letters from Severus."

"Is he doing well?" Sprout asked.

"Yes," McGonagall answered shortly.

"Glad to see the boy doing something productive," Slughorn said, "I'm sure that he'll agree that Mr. Potter is a fine Potions student. Granger tries to hard but Potter questions methods and those that have published works before."

"Didn't Severus do that when he was Potter's age?" McGonagall asked.

"Not until fifth year," Slughorn answered.

"To bad fifth year turned out so badly for him," McGonagall commented, shaking her head.

"I personally think it was all James Potter's fault," Slughorn said.

"I know."

"So is Dumbledore going to force Potter to go to the next match?" Slughorn asked her.

"I hope not," McGonagall answered, "If that child doesn't want to go to a match then he doesn't have to."

"It seems strange that a child, like Potter, doesn't want to take part in watching our matches," Sprout said, frowning.

"Granger isn't a fan of the game."

"But, she goes," Sprout finished.

"True, but I think that Potter is the byproduct of the fact that he grew up around muggles," McGonagall said, "He probably thinks that most things are a waste of time."

"Oh dear Merlin we have another Severus on our hands," Sprout said, gasping.

"Oh lets hope not."

Dear Minerva,

Oh dear Merlin do not think that Potter is anyway like me. I do think that Quidditch is pointless but don't connect me with Potter. My good mood will be ruined. I'll be returning before the new term begins.

Severus

"Why can't he admit that he's got a double somewhere," McGonagall said as she put the letter away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hay, Potty," said the horrible, taunting voice, of Ron Weasley.

Harry ignored him until Weasley punched him. He landed on the floor, the Gryffindor's laughing at him.

"Glad I got your attention, Potty."

Harry checked to make sure that his jaw wasn't broken and said, "What do you want, Weasel?"

"Shut up, Potty."

"I asked you a question or are you too poor to answer it?" Harry asked, going to using the fact that his family didn't have a lot of money.

He hated doing this but Weasley wasn't really grating on his nerves.

"Oh it must be wonderful to be rich," Weasley said, "So looking forward to me showing you how less of a wizard you are?"

"Oh because I'm in Slytherin."

Weasley gave him a look that told Harry that he had guessed right.

"You know what, Weasel; you need to grow up and get a life," Harry said, his voice filling with venom, "Just because you don't like someone doesn't mean that you have any right to make their lives hell. So why don't you go away and leave me alone."

And Harry left, putting his shield into place.

If Harry thought that he had heard the last of Weasley he was very badly mistaken. True, he didn't see him around, but the looks that the other students gave him told Harry that Weasley was telling them what they wanted to hear. Harry Potter was an evil and dark wizard that needed to be shown how unwelcome he was. No, Ronald Weasley wasn't going to drive him away from his home, and if it meant that he would have to beat him at his own game then he would have to do just that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you think that Potter is after the stone," Hermione Granger said.

She had just discovered some information after Hagrid had let it slip that Dumbledore knew a man name Flammel. It took sometime, but Ron had managed to find the name and Hermione had managed to figure out that the Sorcerer's Stone was being held at Hogwarts.

"Yes," Ron Weasley said, "He doesn't come to matches, which tells me that he's after it."

"Oh wouldn't it be great to catch him trying to steal it," Lavender Brown said.

"I agree, he would be out of here," Hermione Granger said with glee.

"We're going to need to prove that Potter is after it. Dumbledore would believe us, he hates the brat."

Both girls nodded and then they started to form a plan to prove that Potter was after the stone and get him kicked out. The first part of the plan was to prove that Potter was looking at what the dog was guarding. The only way to do that was to follow him when he wasn't where normal students were.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry had one of those bad feelings that he was being watched. He was in the Library, working on his Charms work, when he saw Weasley, Granger, and Brown setting a couple of seats from him. They looked, to the untrained eye, to be working but Harry knew that Granger and her friends didn't work; they tried to get people expelled. They hated him enough. He got finished with what he was doing and put the books away. The last thing that he needed was Madam Pince to yell at him for ruining her books. He then gathered up his things and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"I know their following me," Harry told Theodore when he saw him in the dorm.

Theo rolled his eyes and asked, "And why are they following you?"

"They think that I'm after something, from what I'm guessing," Harry answered, "Though I have no desire to find out exactly what they think I'm trying get."

"Don't tell me, the thing on the third floor."

Harry nodded.

"Oh they so need to grow up and get a life," Theo remarked.

Harry laughed and said, "When is that ever going to happen?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another month of dumb Gryffindor's.


	6. February Wonders

Title: Different House

Rating: K

Summary: Snape left on a Sabbatical the year that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. This story covers Harry's first year at Hogwarts while Snape is away. Partly based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for reading my story and I hope that you all like this chapter. Also, I'll try to start answering your reviews, I just have been so busy and haven't had time to do anything.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: February Wonders

Harry turned in his homework for Herbology, thinking about the hundred points that he would get from knowing things that Granger didn't know. He was still being watched by the dumb trio and he wondered when they would give up and just move on with their lives. During the next Potions lesson Slughorn called for attention.

"Now I have three and a half months before I leave all of you," he told them, "Now I want all of you to work on a final project for Potions that I will grade by time the exams come around. This final project will make up your final grade for the year. The only thing that I don't want is anything that can kill you or maim. Something fun, good luck."

Harry looked at Theo who then looked over at the Gryffindor side. Harry doubted that Granger would actually brew something that wouldn't kill or maim. When the bell rang Theo said, "So are you coming to the match this time around?"

"No," Harry answered, "I've got work to do and I don't want to even be around Granger or her stupid friends."

"I wish they would leave you alone," Theo said.

Harry snorted and remarked, "Like that's going to happen anytime soon."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So do you think Potty is catching on that we're watching him," Ron Weasley asked Hermione and Lavender.

"Of course not," Hermione answered, "Slytherins are too stupid to actually think for themselves. He just probably thinks that we're watching him. We're a lot more smarter then he is and we can get away with spying on him without getting into trouble."

"I wonder what Potty is doing right now?"

"Probably working on his dark arts," Hermione answered, "Now I think that we should see if he's going up to the third floor. If he does, and then returns, then we'll know that he's after the stone. We'll tell Dumbledore and he'll get Potter expelled."

"Well the only way that we'll know, for sure, if he's after the stone is if he's not at the match," Ron pointed out.

"Well I'll be checking if he is and if he's not then we'll go back to the castle and go up to the third floor."

Plan decided the group left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Have you ever met a bunch of morons in Gryffindor in your life?" McGonagall asked Flitwick.

"Who?"

"Granger, Weasley, and Brown," McGonagall answered, "I know their trying to get Potter expelled."

"Yeah, I figured that much," Flitwick said, "I can't wait until Severus returns from wherever he went. He will put an end to all this nonsense."

"That I agree with," McGonagall said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

The match came upon the school and everyone in the Great Hall, minus Harry, was excited about seeing it. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Slytherin played Hufflepuff at the end of November and beat them. After this match Hufflepuff would have to play Ravenclaw, if they lost, and then Slytherin would play whatever house had the most points. It was usually Gryffindor that they played and won against. Gryffindor hadn't won the House Cup since Charlie Weasley had been at Hogwarts, as everyone kept telling Harry.

Personally Harry didn't care.

"Several hours of watching morons look at other morons going after balls," Harry commented, "Sounds sexual to me."

"And you have experience in this area, how."

Harry gave him an odd look that told him, "It was just a comment."

Harry headed back to the Slytherin common room and took one of his books out. He had already headed his Potions Monthly magazine and he was now working on getting done with his plans for his Potions project. He wanted to beat Granger at this and everything else before he had to return home to his horrible family. He leaned back and got to work.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well is he out there?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No, we got him," Hermione said, with glee.

The group left the stands and headed back to the castle. Unknown to them McGonagall was following them.

McGonagall didn't trust Granger, Weasley, and Brown as far as she could throw them and it was a very short distance. She watched them enter the castle and then go up to the third floor. She heard them talking, saying, "We'll be able to tell if Potter has been in here."

"Oh imagine the look on Potty's face when he's expelled," Weasley said.

They reached for the door and opened it. That's when McGonagall acted, "NEVER IN ALL MY TIME AT HOGWARTS HAVE I SEEN THREE PEOPLE WANTING TO BE PERSONALLY EXPELLED THEMSELVES!"

That made the three of them jump.

News that Granger, Weasley, and Brown here caught trying to break into the third floor was all over the school in next to no time. Harry had fallen asleep and only heard about it from Professor Flitwick. He seemed happy that they had finally been caught.

"What I miss when I fall asleep," Harry commented and then he grinned at the two hundred and fifty point loss that Gryffindor had been dealt.

There would be no celebration tonight in Gryffindor tower.

Harry's good mood continued through most of the weekend and into the week. The other Gryffindor's didn't talk to the three of them, which was good, and to add insult to injury Slytherin won the hundred points during Herbology class because Harry had found the reference that wasn't in the textbook that they had been given. The angry look on Granger's face was all worth it.

"Did you see the look on Granger's face when you got the hundred points," Theo asked as they headed for Transfiguration.

"Oh you better believe it that I did," Harry answered, grinning, "She tries way too hard and I proved that you don't need to sprout information like a horrible book to be noticed."

During Transfiguration Harry showed off some spells that weren't covered until next year. Granger went so brick red that a glass exploded. Professor McGonagall was not pleased by her outburst.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not controlling your anger," she said, "Nice work, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks," Harry said and he went back to his seat.

Harry knew that Granger was plotting revenge.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm going to get him back," Hermione said.

"How?"

"Oh you leave that up to me," Hermione answered and she pulled out her potions book and got to work.

It turned out to be the dumbest thing that Hermione could think of, a hair changing potion inside a bottle of shampoo. She spent several hours brewing it and then put it into a bottle of shampoo. She had heard that the boy's bathroom in the Slytherin boy's dorm was out of order due to Peeves. She would switch his bottle with the bottle that had the potion, turning his hair into Gryffindor red. That would make him the laughing stock of Slytherin house.

That would show him to not mess with people that were better then she was.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I swear, Albus, Peeves is a nightmare to this castle," McGonagall told the Headmaster.

Everyone in the castle heard about what Peeves had done and everyone in the castle wanted him gone. The Ravenclaw's, even though they didn't care what happened to Slytherin, didn't want Peeves to get any idea and attack them.

"I'll have the Bloody Baron take care of him," Dumbledore told her.

"Not good enough!" McGonagall stated.

"It's going to have to be," Dumbledore told her.

McGonagall knew this was another form of punishment that Dumbledore was handing out to Harry just because he was in Slytherin. Oh that man would rue the day that he messed with Minerva McGonagall. Later she wrote to Severus about it, though she didn't tell him which house Harry was in. That would be a surprise.

Severus,

Peeves attacked the Slytherin boy's dorm and caused their bathroom to be out of order. I swear Peeves is going to rue the day that he ever came here. Granger, Weasley, and Brown are plotting something, I just know it. Any advice would be needed as their not getting expelled.

Minerva

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thanks for letting me borrow your shampoo," Harry told Blaise, "That thing smelled odd!"

"What did you do with your bottle?" Blaise asked him.

"Oh I sent it to Granger, she looks like she could use it," Harry answered.

Both boys laughed and headed down to the Great Hall where they were joined by Theo. No sooner had they sat down but there was a loud scream and Granger came running in, her hair a brilliant red. The Slytherin table laughed at her new hair color.

"Now I know why it smelled funny," Harry said.

"Yeah, a potion," Theo answered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Finally, I got that chapter done.


	7. March Stupidity

Title: Different House

Rating: K

Summary: Snape left on a Sabbatical the year that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. This story covers Harry's first year at Hogwarts while Snape is away. Partly based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews, they've helped.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: March Stupidity

Harry was pleased to hear that Granger had gotten detention for what McGonagall had seen as a prank that was meant for him. As February dragged on Harry was starting to not look forward to summer when he would have to return to the Dursley's and not be fed three times a day. Blaise told him that he would write to him, making sure that he was okay.

"Thanks, I'm going to need something to look forward to," Harry told him.

During the next Potions lesson Slughorn asked everyone if they had gotten anything done with their Potions assignment. Harry had checked out three books on what he was working on and managed to come up with some interesting theories. He would ask Slughorn about them when the class ended.

"I wonder what Granger is going to be doing," Blaise wondered.

"If it has anything connected to mine then the only thing that she's working on is being a cheater."

"I personally wouldn't put anything pass her," Blaise said.

When the bell rang Harry stayed behind so that he could talk to Slughorn. Once the last student had left, which just happen to be Granger, the door closed.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Slughorn said, giving him a smile.

"I want to show you some theories that I've been working on for the Potions project," Harry said, "I was thinking about working on a project to increase the effectiveness of some basic Healing Potions. I know that it might be a little advance but I'm finding it exciting."

"I thought that you might want to start basic and not go way out there," Slughorn told him, "I do hope that Severus appreciates what kind of student that he as."

"Me to but what's this Potions Master like that's coming back next year?"

"Well he and your father didn't get along," Slughorn told him, "James, your father, bullied him and nothing was done about it. I'm really glad that Minerva is not allowing you to be pushed around."

Harry was shocked; his father bullied the very man that was coming back that would determine if he passed onto his third year.

"Oh just great," Harry said, "I had a bully for a father."

"And are you bullied?"

"If you're talking about what's going on with the three morons."

"No, at home," Slughorn clarified.

"Yeah, but I worked on something to get away from them," Harry answered.

"I would advise that you inform Minerva that you're being abused so that she can have Severus visit you during the summer. You can't do magic outside of school but you can tell Minerva what's going on. And since Severus is your Head of House then he has to come and check on you."

"I didn't know that," Harry said, though his brain was gleeful at the vision of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon having a visit from his Head of House.

"Its part of the oath that Severus took when he became head of Slytherin house," Slughorn said.

"Thanks, I'll tell Professor McGonagall."

To say that Professor McGonagall was mad when Harry told her what the Dursley's had done and would do to him when he got back to their house was an understatement of the century. Harry actually thought that she would blow something up and accidentally it would be him.

"I'M GOING TO RIP ALBUS'S THROAT OUT," she screamed, things shaking, "HOW DARE HE PLACE YOU WITH THEM. I THOUGH HE TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD BE SAFE."

Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore had fed her a plate that was filled with garbage.

"Go back to your common room, Mr. Potter, you do not want to be around when I say things that children aren't suppose to hear," she told him, when she had calm down enough to not blow things up.

"You will tell Professor Snape about what happened."

"Of course," McGonagall said and Harry headed back to his common room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Albus Dumbledore wasn't expecting the door to come off the hinges as a very mad Minerva McGonagall came blasting in. Dumbledore ducked as things came flying at him.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT HE WAS SAFE AT THE DURSLEY'S. YOU TOLD ME THE ONLY PERSON THAT WE HAD TO WORRY ABOUT TRYING TO HARM HIM WAS YOU-KNOW-WHO."

Dumbledore poked his head up and saw her standing there.

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT," she screamed, "HARRY, IS BEING ABUSED BY HIS RELATIVES."

Dumbledore wanted to say something but decided against it. He had a feeling that anything that she said would cause her to explode.

"I'm sure-."

He stopped at the look that was on her face.

"YOU HAD BETTER PUT THE FEAR OF THE GODS IN THOSE MUGGLES OR I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY RIP YOUR THROAT OUT."

"I-I tell Severus when he comes back," Dumbledore told her.

"He won't do anything. He hates the child!"

"It's in the oath that he made when he came head of Slytherin House," Dumbledore reminded her, "Why don't you both go and visit the Dursley's, make sure that their not abusing him."

"I'm not his head of house."

"But you care about him," Dumbledore reminded her, "That's good enough for a visit."

She gave him an odd look and then left, for which Dumbledore was grateful.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

March came around and everyone was getting ready for the next Quidditch match. Since it still wasn't something that Harry was interested in he personally didn't care about the mood of the school. He was still working hard on his Potions project, which would be due soon. Blaise, on the other hand, was really excited.

"We might have a chance to play against Gryffindor," he told Harry.

"And we'll win and the lions will plan our destruction over the summer," Harry told him.

"Why do you have to be such a downer?" Blaise asked, "Just go to one game so that Dumbledore will lay off of you."

Harry gave a hollow laugh. There was nothing that Harry could do to make Dumbledore lay off of him.

"So what did you talk to Slughorn about?"

"Professor Slughorn," Harry corrected.

"Yeah, him," Blaise said.

"I told him about the Dursley's abusing me and he told me to go to see McGonagall, which I did."

"You know she's not going to do anything about what the Dursley's are doing," Blaise told him.

"She got really mad when I told her that they denied me food and forced me to dumb down just so that their precious Dudley would look good, which he never does," Harry said, "I think that she might just do something."

"Well Snape's not going to do anything," Blaise said, "You know that he and your father never got along."

"And how in the world do people know this?" Harry asked him, sounding upset.

"It's in those books that you refuse to read," Blaise answered.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "And this is why I don't read trash. Look, both Slughorn and McGonagall told me that Professor Snape has to visit me as part of his oath that he took as head of Slytherin house. I doubt that he would break his oath."

"Okay, point taken," Blaise said, "I wonder what those blasted muggles are going to do when Snape comes to visit."

"Probably blame me for what happened and try and convince him that nothing is going on," Harry answered.

Blaise laughed and said, "I doubt that they'll be able to get anything past him. Hogwarts Professors are very through in what they do."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione Jane Granger was mad! McGonagall had written to her parents, telling them that their daughter was bullying the savior of the Wizarding world. Apparently the owl had stayed behind while her parents wrote back a response and it hadn't been pretty.

Hermione,

How dare you bully someone else and just because he's not in the right 'house.' We thought we had raised you right but apparently we haven't. When you get back home you're grounded for the rest of the summer, which means no trips to the bookstore and no money for that camera that you wanted. You're going to have to learn to get along with people and not to treat them as though they are below you. We are sending a letter to Mr. Potter, explaining that we didn't raise you to act like this.

I do hope that it's good enough.

Mother

"Just ignore it," Ron Weasley said, "Your parents will forget all about it by time you get back home."

"I hope so," Hermione said. "Because if Potter keeps me from having fun, after I do all my work, I'm going to make his second year a living nightmare."

"So what's the plan, oh great one?" Ron asked.

"Well we know that Potter wasn't there when we thought we had caught him," Hermione said, "So he now thinks that he'll be able to get whatever the dog is guarding now. What we need to do is figure out how to make him make a mistake and go down there. Once we have him caught then Dumbledore will ignore the fact that we were down there as well and expel Potter."

"Any idea on how to get past a three headed dog," Lavender asked.

"The only way to get past a three headed dog, according to myth, is to play it music. I'm going to send him a letter, without my name on it, telling him that the only way to get past Fluffy is to play it music. He'll go down there and we'll follow."

"And then we'll catch him and out goes Potter."

Hermione nodded and then she got to work on the letter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you ever get the funny feeling that those three are plotting something that will end up killing them," Harry asked Blaise.

It was morning and the three morons over at the Gryffindor table were talking among themselves.

"Do you think their plotting to get you expelled."

"Oh I'm sure they are," Harry said, "And the best part is they think that I'm too stupid because I'm in Slytherin. If they try anything I'll let both Slughorn and McGonagall know."

McGonagall had told him that if he had anything that he wanted to talk about, or show him, that he could come to her.

"Lets see what happens," Blaise said as the mail arrived.

An owl landed, among all the others, in-front of Harry. It had its leg out and Harry took the letter. Seeing the three not talking he opened it and read:

Mr. Potter,

It has come to our attention that you wish to help our cause out. We know the Sorcerer's Stone is at Hogwarts, most likely being highly protected. We've discovered that the only way to get past the dog that's guarding it is to play it music. Good luck and we look forward in seeing the stone ourselves.

"This has Granger, Weasley, and Brown all over it," Blaise whispered.

"And I'm going to turn this over to McGonagall," Harry told him, "But I need to make sure that they don't know that I'm handing it to her."

Harry pocketed it and went back to his breakfast.

Thankfully the class they had, first thing, was Transfiguration. Harry handed the letter to McGonagall, telling her that he had gotten it by post. Blaise told her that he had and that they suspected that Granger, Weasley, and Brown were trying, once again, to get Harry expelled. McGonagall read it over and said, "This does sound like something those three would do. But I need to check that their the ones that wrote it."

She laid the paper down and took her wand out. One wave, and the muttering of an incantation that Harry suspected was advance, revealed Granger's handwriting.

"Oh this is too good," Harry said.

"Go to your seat, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "I've got an idea but I'm going to need Slughorn's help."

"Do you need ours," Blaise asked.

"No, just Slughorn's," McGonagall told him and both Harry and Blaise headed for their seats.

The lesson that they had was changing mice into snuffboxes. McGonagall told them that this would be on the final exam in June. They were each given a mouse, which made Pansy Parkinson scream, and had to change them into snuffboxes.

"Miss Parkinson, would you kindly shut up," McGonagall said, as Parkinson backed away from her desk. "You can begin."

The one was a bit hard but it would have been a lot harder if Harry had not read the theory behind it. He had heard that Granger read the theory behind all the spells and charms that she did. Harry figured that's how she was able to master the spells that the teachers gave her. He wish that she would use her brains to actually do something other then try and get him expelled. Harry took his wand, waved it, said the incantation while focusing on what he wanted the mouse to turn into, and soon a perfectly good snuffbox was where the mouse use to be.

"Good job, Mr. Potter, ten points to Slytherin."

Blaise did it as well and got the ten points.

When the bell rang the class headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts, one of Harry's least favorite classes. Professor Quirrell was going to be a headache and Harry didn't need one. When he walked in he found the evil Professor watching them. Thankfully Harry diverted his eyes and just sat down next to Blaise.

"Time to begin the torture," Harry told him, which is what happened.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I want you to look at this," McGonagall told Slughorn during lunch.

She handed the letter to him and Slughorn looked it over, frowning. "Why would anyone send Potter this letter?"

"To try and get him expelled," McGonagall answered, "Granger and her friends think that Potter is dumb because he's in Slytherin."

"He's a lot smarter then they give him credit for."

"That I agree with," McGonagall said, setting down, "So what are we going to do?"

"We need to get them into trouble," Slughorn answered, "They seem to be able to do that without any trouble. However, we're going to need Potter's help."

McGonagall said nothing and Slughorn went on. "We need him to be around Granger and the others, letting them hear that he's going to take a stroll. The three morons will think that he's going after the stone and then follow. We'll be waiting for them, you disillusion Potter so that he's invisible, and I'll play the music, while disillusion as well, and pretend to open the door. They'll follow and then when their gone we follow them, while Potter heads back to the common room, and then we'll catch them.

"By forcing Dumbledore to suspend them they'll be forced to repeat their first year because we won't allow them to take their final exam."

"And I'll be informing Miss Granger's parents, along with the Weasley's and Browns, that their children are being suspended and told they have to repeat their first year."

"And Potter won't have to worry about them during class," Slughorn added.

"Okay, lets do it," McGonagall said and she left to send a note to Harry.


	8. April Plans

Title: Different House

Rating: K

Summary: Snape left on a Sabbatical the year that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. This story covers Harry's first year at Hogwarts while Snape is away. Partly based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks everyone that have commented on my story. I will have the second part up when I'm done with this one.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: April Plans

Harry was busy doing his Defense work when Slughorn walked into the common room. No one looked up when he entered and Harry knew, from personal experience, that Slughorn came in at least ten times a week to make sure that his snakes weren't causing trouble.

"I need a word with you, Mr. Potter," Slughorn said as Blaise and Theo looked at each other.

"I'll be back," Harry said and he followed his Head of House out of the common room and to his office.

Upon entering he was asked if he had gotten a letter from McGonagall. "No," he answered.

"Well it's coming," Slughorn told him, "The letter will tell you what I and Minerva are planning on doing to end this problem once and for all."

"Does this mean that Granger, Weasley, and Brown will be suspended?"

"Yes," Slughorn answered, "It's against Hogwarts rules to try and cause another student to be expelled based on what they think is the truth."

"Oh I can't wait to see their faces when their suspended."

"You won't see it because the Headmaster will suspend them in the middle of the night," Slughorn told him, "But I'll let you know what happened in the morning."

"No problem," Harry said and he left Slughorn's office.

The next morning Harry got the letter that Slughorn had promised from McGonagall. He let both Blaise and Theo looked at it.

Mr. Potter,

I want you to make sure that Granger, Weasley, and Brown here you say that you're going on a stroll. I would advise right now. I'll be waiting outside the third floor corridor to disillusion you. We'll leave the rest of it up to Slughorn. Once their gone you're to head back to your common room so that we can catch them in the act of breaking one of Dumbledore's major rules.

Professor M. McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Theo, I need your help," Harry said.

"Sure," Theo said and they both got up.

Harry took his bag with him and started to look through it, even though he had all the books that he needed.

"I'm going to go for a stroll as soon as I find my book," Harry told Theo.

They were standing next to the Gryffindor table, not far from Granger, Weasley, and Brown.

"What book did you forget?"

"The one for Herbology," Harry answered. "Let Professor Sprout know that I might be late."

"Sure," Theo said and Harry walked away.

He noticed Granger, Weasley, and Brown getting up and he knew that they were following him.

Harry walked up the marble staircase, going a little bit faster so that he would have some distance from them. When he made it to the third floor a hand touched him.

"I'm going to disillusion you," McGonagall told him and he felt himself vanish.

McGonagall then opened the door slightly, music playing from the inside.

Sure enough the three morons appeared and Harry and McGonagall made sure that they were far from them so that none of them would run into them. Harry couldn't believe how dumb these three were. Take that back, he could believe it.

"I knew it," Granger said, "Potter, has gone down to get the whatever Dumbledore is guarding."

"Let's catch him," Weasley said, "The dog's sleeping and Dumbledore won't expel us because we'll catch Potter in the act."

Harry grinned as the three of them vanished, the door closing behind them.

"Mr. Potter, returned to your common room and let us take care of it," Slughorn told Harry.

"No problem," Harry said and he headed down the stairs and out of sight.

When Harry returned to the common room he told Blaise and Theo what had happened. Both boys' thought what McGonagall and Slughorn did was perfect.

"Those three are the dumbest lions that I've ever met," Theo remarked.

"They probably think that Harry wouldn't dare be on good terms with the head of their house," Blaise said.

"I can't wait to see those three's faces when McGonagall and Slughorn catches them," Harry said.

Theo laughed and added, "Or when they find out that you're not down there."

"That too," Harry said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"They have gotten past Sprout and Flitwick's challenges," said Slughorn as the door closed.

Weasley was knocked out due to the Queen attacking and both Professors had left him there.

"They have Quirrell's next and then yours," McGonagall told him, "And then finally the chamber with no Potter inside. So did you bring another vial of the potion?"

"I sure did," Slughorn said and they went pass the chess challenge and opened the door.

Granger had done something because it was knocked out with its own club and the door had closed. Both Professors held their hands over their noses and mouths as they went past it. The door then opened just as the other door closed. Both McGonagall and Slughorn found themselves trapped in the same room but one tiny drink from the potion and they were able to pass. The last chamber was Dumbledore's challenge and McGonagall and Slughorn could tell that both girls were upset.

"Potter's, not here," Brown told her.

"But we are," Slughorn said and both girl's turned to see their Head of House and Slughorn standing there.

"Professor, we heard-."

"I think that we need to have one long talk with the Headmaster," McGonagall told them, "You're in very serious trouble."

McGonagall saw Granger go pale.

Taking the three of them to the Headmaster's office wasn't a delight for anyone, especially since Granger, Weasley, and Brown had been working for months to try and get Potter expelled for not being in Gryffindor.

"Ice Mice," McGonagall said and the gargoyle moved aside to let them pass.

They almost ran into Dumbledore, who looked frantic.

"Someone-."

"It was these three," McGonagall cut in, "They were caught trying to get the stone."

Dumbledore gave them an ugly look and then motioned them to follow him.

"Explain to me why you three thought that you had the right to take something that doesn't belong to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"We didn't take anything," Granger said, "We had reason to believe that Potter was trying to get what you were guarding."

"Which they have no proof except their Slytherin bigotry," McGonagall told Dumbledore, "Potter, has been in the Slytherin common room and I think its due to the fact that he couldn't find his Herbology book. Professor Sprout informed us that Potter was late for Herbology."

That part was a lie but Dumbledore didn't press the subject.

"For months I've been able to overlook the fact that you three hate him," Dumbledore said, "I even took part in making Potter's life hell but now I'm seeing that maybe Potter was fit for Slytherin. He has done none of the things that he's father did and that I can be grateful. You three, on the other hand, have proven that I need to take Gryffindor House by the reins and put an end to all this. Therefore, I think that a meeting is needed."

"What do you mean, Albus?"

"It's time for Slytherin and Gryffindor to work together," Dumbledore told them, "You three will be suspended until next term."

"But-."

"You have no place to argue, Miss Granger," Dumbledore told her, his tone firm and cold, "You three were caught going past the protections that guarded the stone. That is grounds for expulsion but I'm given you a lighter punishment. Next year, if you even do something like this again, I will personally insure that you're expelled….all three of you."

"Yes, sir," they said at the same time.

"I'll be informing your families of what you three have done," Dumbledore told him, "Minerva, take them back to their dorms."

And they were taken away, both looking as though the world had ended.

"Well that was something-."

"Did you and Minerva have a hand in catching them?" Dumbledore cut in.

"Yes," Slughorn answered, "But only because we told you that they were trying to get Potter expelled. They targeted him from the beginning because he wasn't in Gryffindor and you let it go. Personally I think that it's a good thing that they were suspended. Will teach them to stop accusing people of things based on bias."

"I should of taken this in hand from the beginning," Dumbledore told him, "The idea that three students would think the savior of our world was trying to destroy it is unthinkable."

"I think that Mr. Weasley's mother might have had a hand in it."

"I think that you might be right," Dumbledore said, "I can't wait for Severus to come back. That man has been gone far too long."

Slughorn grinned and said, "Do you want me to write a report to him about this term?"

"Yes, but make sure that it's on his desk when he reports to work," Dumbledore told him, "I also want him to check on Potter during the summer. Another thing that I've been lacking in doing."

"Then I'll let you go," Slughorn said to him and then left him alone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

News spread that Granger, Weasley, and Brown had been suspended from Hogwarts for trying to take what Dumbledore was guarding. This caused Gryffindor to lose all the points they had gathered, which meant that the three would be treated like scum when they returned. On the bad side it meant that Gryffindor was out of running for the House Cup and that really made the lions mad.

"Can you imagine that Weasley, Granger, and Brown just gave us the cup again," Draco Malfoy said.

"I bet you're happy," Harry told him.

"You bet, Potter," Malfoy said, "Oh I can't wait until my godfather comes back. Gryffindor will be in a load of trouble."

"That's because he favors the Slytherins over the others," Blaise told Harry when Malfoy had left.

"I'm really interested in seeing how he teaches," Harry said, "It should be interesting."

"That I agree with," Theo said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well Granger, Weasley, and Brown are not in the picture, until next term.


	9. May Meetings

Title: Different House

Rating: K

Summary: Snape left on a Sabbatical the year that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. This story covers Harry's first year at Hogwarts while Snape is away. Partly based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 9: May Meetings

May came around and Harry found that peace and quiet had decended on the castle. Most students were now getting ready for their exams and Harry could be found in the Library, working on the final touches of his Potions project or making things zoom and fly around as part of his Charms practice. With no Granger, Weasley, and Brown around he didn't have to worry about some plot to expel him. The older students were getting ready to take their O.W.L's or their N.E.W.T's and snapped when they were bothered.

"I swear Slughorn is a homework monster," Theo complained when he, Blaise, and Harry got out of Potions. "How many times did he make me review for those twenty potions before he was happy?"

"He just wants us to do our best," Harry told him.

"Now you sound like Granger," Theo told him, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Please, don't say that again."

McGonagall and Quirrell were no better. They piled so much homework on them that Harry was sure he would be in his seventh year before he finished it all. History of Magic, on the other hand, was easy. Harry had remembered everything that Binns had said so all he did was write down what he remembered and turn that into an essay.

"How can you do seven roll essays for Binns class?" Blaise asked as he rolled up his homework.

"Because I listen," Harry told him.

"Now you sound like Granger," Theo said, earning another eye roll.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Dear Severus,

I'm still looking forward in your returning. Dumbledore has an idea that I'm sure you'll be against but I think that he's doing this to make up for the fact that he treated Harry like shit. Let me know when your coming back because you have a date at Privet Drive and don't ask why. You'll find out soon enough.

Minerva

She gave it to her owl, which flew away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore watched as his staff showed up and sat down. He looked at them all, including Professor Quirrell. He didn't trust that man as far as he could throw him. When the door closed he cleared his throat.

"As most of you know Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger and Brown were both suspended for what they've been doing all term. I believe, due to this, that we need Gryffindor and Slytherin to work together more often."

"What do you mean?" Sprout asked.

"I'm thinking about sticking Gryffindor and Slytherin in all classes," Dumbledore told her, "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will continue together as well."

"In all classes," Flitwick said, "This is going to be a nightmare."

"You can't force two houses together," Sinatra said.

Dumbledore gave her a look and said, "I've made my decision. If we're going to make this a school that future generations can be proud of then we have to make changes."

"What about Severus?" Sprout asked, "You know that he hates Gryffindor."

"And with good reason," Flitwick said to her, "He was bullied by Gryffindor for his seven years here and we did nothing about it."

"Which will change," Dumbledore told him, "I'm going to bring to the governors an anti-bullying policy. If anyone, teacher or student, bullies another person then they will be out."

"Which would include Severus."

"I'll tell Severus about it when he comes back," Dumbledore told her.

"Do you really think that Severus is going to listen to you?" Flitwick asked, "He's going to have a mild heart attack when he finds out that Potter is in his house, _his."_

"_That man doesn't own Slytherin House," McGonagall told him, "Dumbledore, will be able to tell him what new things have happened. I've already written to him, telling him that he's going to go with me to the Dursley's."_

"_Which he will find a way out of."_

"_Not on my watch he won't," McGonagall told him._

"_Merlin, I hope they never dated," Sprout commented._

_When the meeting ended Dumbledore took his new 'rule' and headed for the governors. He didn't need an invite due to him being Headmaster. Madam Willow was there to greet him when he arrived._

"_I want to show you something," Dumbledore told her, "In light of what happened last month."_

"_I heard about that. Nasty business!"_

"_Nasty is the main word here," Dumbledore told her._

_She looked it over and asked, "What do you want me to do for you?"_

"_I need you to get this to the others and have them pass it," Dumbledore told her, "I know that it won't take effect until the beginning of the new term. But at least there will be a rule that can be applied to all."_

"_Including you."_

"_Including me," Dumbledore said._

"_I'll tell them about it and have them vote on it," she told him._

"_Thanks," Dumbledore said and he left himself out._

_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111_

_A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but this chapter really only covered the meeting. _


	10. June Endings

Title: Different House

Rating: K

Summary: Snape left on a Sabbatical the year that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. This story covers Harry's first year at Hogwarts while Snape is away. Partly based on the Different House in Absentia on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 10: June Endings

June came around and with it the final Quidditch match of the season, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Harry had finally been dragged to watch the match but it held no interest for him. Slytherin won, of course, and there was a huge party in the Slytherin common room. Three days later the exams started and they were a lot harder then Harry thought they would be. The first one was in Charms, where they had to show that they could levitate a feather.

It was divided into two parts: written and practical. Harry knew that he had done well on both of them, even though Blaise and Theo were moaning about them. The next one was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was a nightmare. Quirrell was acting even odder then before and Theo said that it was a sign that they would be hunting for a new Professor during the summer. They had lunch and then it was time for their Herbology written, which was about Devil Snare.

The next day was Transfiguration, where they were changing mice into snuffboxes. Points were awarded depending on how pretty they were, but taken off if they had whiskers. It was then time for their Potions written and practical, which consisted of writing down the potions that they could remember, their effects, and what ingredients that they had. The practical was making the Forgetfulness Potion. Their Magical Theory written was a piece of cake for Harry, though Theo and Blaise both groaned. They had an exam in Magical Theory and their final exam was in History of Magic, two long hours of trying to remember old wizards that had invented self-stirring cauldrons and then they would be free for one wonderful week before they found out how badly they did.

"Do you think our Potions projects grade will be added?" Theo asked.

They had turned their projects in last month and Slughorn told them they would have to wait until the exams had been graded before finding out.

"I think so," Harry answered.

The next day held a surprise for Harry and everyone else. Professor Quirrell had been taken away. Apparently he tried to get his hands on the stone and was caught by Dumbledore. The Ministry did something that caused whatever was inside him to be kept there. Until the end of time Quirrell would be the forever host of Voldemort, the same man that had killed Harry's parents. This had shocked Harry more then anything and Slughorn told him that it must have been Voldemort's presence that caused Harry to have those headaches.

"I think we should have that scar checked out," Slughorn told him.

"Do you think that there might be a curse on it," Harry wondered.

"Don't know but St. Mungo should be able to tell."

Harry was all for it and so Slughorn set up a time right before term was to end. Harry decided not to tell Theo or Blaise about it. It was just too weird for even his limited understanding.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Dear Minerva,

There is no way that I'm going to visit Potter's relatives. The only way that I would was if Potter was in my house, which he isn't. Also, good for Albus to suspend the three. I'm sure that Potter was involved somehow and, of course, Dumbledore wouldn't expel his Gryffindor golden boy.

Severus

"Personally this is the funniest thing that I've read," Slughorn told McGonagall when he read it.

"And the funniest thing is that the joke is on him," McGonagall said, grinning, "So when is the appointment?"

"This coming Monday," Slughorn answered. "I'm hoping that we get more answers as to why Potter was affected by the Dark Lord."

"Let me know what happens," McGonagall said to him.

"Of course," Slughorn promised.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry woke up on Monday morning and got ready for his visit to St. Mungo. He was both excited and nervous at the idea that he might find out what's wrong with his scar. Slughorn was waiting on him when Harry arrived in the entrance hall and he motioned Harry to follow him. The grounds were empty due to the fact that people were enjoying the long break from classes and homework. Of course Harry heard that the students taking their O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's were being tested around this time.

Slughorn introduced Harry to side-along Apparition and even though the whole experience made Harry want to throw up, he managed to keep whatever food he managed to still have inside his intestines. The hospital was filled with people that had all sorts of problems and due to the fact that he had an appointment they didn't have to wait long before he was on a bed in a ward. Slughorn told him that he would be waiting outside until they were done with him.

A man walked in, who looked older then Uncle Vernon. And nicer too! He asked Harry general questions like how old he was, what house was he in, and what brought him in today.

"I got this headache when I was around Voldemort (the man flinched)," Harry told him.

"And Slughorn thinks that your scar might be the reason for the pain."

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Well then we're going to need to check it out," he said and out came the wand.

The whole thing took three hours to do and it was concluded that something was inside the scar, causing Harry to have the pain. Of course the doctor didn't conclude that, some witch that was from Spain concluded that. Apparently she was some famous dark witch that used her skills to identify dark objects, even if those objects were people.

"The only way to get rid of it is to curse it," she said, "Make the body not a nice place for it."

Harry frowned at that answer. Why did adults talk to children like that as though they were dumb?

"Will I have to stay here for long?" Harry asked.

"It should take a week," she answered.

Harry didn't like that. If he didn't show up when the Dursley's came to pick him up, if they did, then he wouldn't be allowed in.

"But if I don't show up at Kings Cross then I won't be allowed home."

She gave him a look as though he was nuts and then she said, "Of course they will allow you back home. What kind of muggles are they?"

Harry chose not to answer that question.

So that's where Harry spent the next week. The woman placed the curse on him and it turned into a week from hell. The curse was more terrible then Harry could imagine and the scar was burning like he was on fire. When the thing inside Harry was finally removed the doctor came back to check on him. Harry was busy eating his chicken sandwich when he walked in.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better," Harry answered.

"Good," he said, grinning at him, "I know that it was horrible but at least you don't have to worry about something happening to you."

"When can I leave?" Harry asked, thinking about the work that the Dursley's would have him do.

"In two days," the doctor answered, "We have to make sure that you're really better and then we can get you a ride home. Oh your results came back."

He handed Harry a piece of parchment that showed his grade. He grinned at the grade, figuring that he had done better then the others.

Astronomy: 432

Charms: 513

Defense Against the Dark Arts 409

Herbology: 590

History of Magic: 523

Magical Theory: 496

Potions: 610

Transfiguration: 619

Harry folded the parchment and put it on the table. Two days, two days before he had to return to his living nightmare called the Dursley's.

Two days later he was released from St. Mungo. Slughorn wasn't there to pick him up but Hagrid was. They took the train to Surry and he let Harry go.

"Write to me," Hagrid told him.

"I will," Harry promised.

"Oh Slughorn and McGonagall told me to tell you that if the damn Dursley's give you any problems then threaten them with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Will that work?" Harry asked him.

"It sure will," Hagrid answered and Harry turned and headed towards Privet Drive, glad to have a plan and he hoped a much better summer then before.

THE END

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reading my story and sorry about ending it here. The story will continue in my sequel, which will have Snape returning and finding out that Harry is in Slytherin. Let's see what happens when the Dursley's threaten Harry. Giggles, their not going to like it.


End file.
